Lovers
by Fledgling
Summary: [Crack!pairing: Cagalli x Meyrin.] Very few people knew it, but Lacus was a bit of a sneak. [Includes naughty oops, I mean innocent, Lacus. Pink Princess's POV.]


Genre: Humor, crack.  
Pairing: Cagalli x Meyrin  
Word count: 1, 417

---

_Lovers _

Very few people knew it, but Lacus was a bit of a sneak.

But only a little, she thought, twirling a strand of pink hair around her finger. A little _observing_ now and then never hurt anyone.

And that was how she found out about Cagalli and Meyrin.

It hadn't seemed suspect, not at the beginning; what with Athrun and Meyrin's blossoming friendship, and Cagalli's history with him, it seemed unlikely that they would ever exchange more than a few polite words.

But then Lacus found out that Cagalli had hired Meyrin to be her secretary. The former pop star raised her eyebrows delicately, smiling warmly at Meyrin, who waved at her sweetly from the black table that was much too large for her. She was surprised at the comfortable, familiar way the representative treated her; as if they had been friends since forever, not merely acquaintances as a result of the war. She was shocked that Meyrin could hold her own against Cagalli's fierce, often overwhelming personality, and even more so to find Cagalli a gentler being when she was with the redheaded Coordinator. The pair had become very good friends in a miraculously short amount of time, and despite their differences, communicated wonderfully. She felt at peace merely entering the representative's room. In the past, stress and emotional burdens made Cagalli Yula Athha an uncomfortable person to be with. Now, however, Lacus grew to like the blunt, blonde, clever woman more with each visit.

It satisfied the little girl in Lacus, who was hungry for happy endings. She loved the fact that they had managed to become such good friends, and plotted ways to get Shinn and Kira and Athrun together as well.

She visited them more times than necessary; poked her head in to bring Cagalli messages personally, and took every excuse she had to stay on Orb. She chatted merrily with both Meyrin and Cagalli as much as she could. There were times that she wished she could stay permanently on Orb, just for the sake of their companionship. It had been so long since she'd had a female friend to talk to.

Then came the day she walked in to find the two holding hands, clearly _not_ at work as they shared Meyrin's squeaky office seat.

When hiding her discomfort, or when she couldn't think of anything to say, Lacus smiled.

So this is exactly what she did then, turning her head quickly to one side, blinking at the wall, reeling off some mindless compliment about the decor, and pretending she hadn't noticed.

It jolted her, this new discovery. Lacus knew, for a fact, being perceptive, that Athrun still had feelings for Cagalli, conflicting as they were. And she was certain that Cagalli felt the same way. How else could she explain away the ring, the shifty eyes, the awkwardness in the air between the two when they spoke? She also knew (or thought she knew, and with decent reason) that Meyrin had harboured a crush upon her former fiancée.

Now she wasn't so sure. For a long time, Lacus felt nervous being near either Cagalli or Meyrin. She avoided talking to either of them when she could, and subtly refused to communicate with them when they were _together_. It was awkward, Lacus thought, no longer twirling, but tugging, at her hair in frustration. It was too strange. She felt like her presence was only intruding on something private, and regretted her silliness and pleasure over the past year. They weren't friends; they were lovers. Lovers! Could you believe that? Kira noticed her sighs, and inquired what the matter was, but she couldn't tell him, now, could she? It wasn't like it was something she could say out loud. Lacus kept it hush-hush, locked in her own heart, positive that it was the right thing to do. Cagalli and Meyrin certainly must not have wanted other people to know, because if they did, Lacus was sure she would have discovered the true nature of their relationship _much_ sooner.

Not long passed, however, before Lacus realized that avoiding them was no answer. If anything, it was immature. Lacus, she told herself, smoothing her hair gently with two fingers, What are you so worried about? Nothing's wrong. Everything is all right. You're just being silly. Nothing is going to change. She scolded herself for being paranoid, and reflected on her foolish, baseless thoughts and actions. More than a few times Meyrin had thrown Lacus odd looks, confused by her seclusion and wondering at the barrier she could read in her face. It wasn't as if she truly minded Cagalli and Meyrin having a romantic relationship. It had simply taken a little time to swallow the concept.

Besides, Lacus decided, Cagalli and Meyrin were really very sweet together. And they'd both become nicer. Mind wandering, Lacus hoped that Athrun would stop moping soon. It was very dampening to be on PLANT when he was there.

So barely six weeks later, Lacus was back up to her usual antics, visiting them at least twice a month and using political alibis to explain her constant trips. She giggled when Meyrin wiped food off Cagalli's face, peeking at them before she disappeared into the café's restroom. She laughed and clapped in the hallways, remembering the tender way Cagalli had offered Meyrin the chance to go home early when the secretary succumbed to a harsh flu spreading through the nation. Lacus felt like a giddy child; spying on them was now habit, and she carefully wrapped each incident involving their interaction into her mind, holding it in her memory. The Princess of the PLANTs was even inspired to write a song, something that she hadn't done for a very long time.

She wished that Shinn and Kira would get it together. Though not in that way, of course! Though perhaps Athrun… Lacus shook the thought away, and looked at her toes, peeking out from a pair of elegant pink sandals. She smiled softly, and felt suddenly gleeful, remembering how much she loved Orb during springtime.

She knocked: once, twice, three times, four times, five times, on Cagalli's door, but no one answered. Lacus glanced at her watch. Yes. One-thirty sharp. She was on time. Brushing her newly cut bangs out of her face, Lacus pressed one ear carefully against the thick wood, but heard no sound emerging from the other side. She knocked again, and waited.

But still, no one answered. A second time Lacus leaned in to listen, but to her surprise, the door creaked open, nearly jolting her balance and forcing her to grab onto the doorframe for support. "Oh!" she gasped, and started to apologize, seeing something move just beyond her vision. Then she froze, and clapped one hand to her mouth.

The only way she could describe it without embarrassing anyone was to say that they were enjoying themselves, and immensely so. Comprehension dawning on her face, Lacus slipped her way back out the door, letting out a noiseless whistle and flushing. She could still see Cagalli's fingers curled tightly around the ruby hairs above Meyrin's neck, and tried not to imagine how much more kissing they'd managed to do in the few seconds it had taken her to get out. Breathing as silently as she could, she forced herself to think about something else, but her mind simply carried her back to Meyrin's neat, careful notes and organized pens scattered on the ground, rolling on the crimson carpet. In their hurry to get to each other, they made quite a mess.

Lacus fanned herself slightly with one hand.

Better not to disturb them now, she thought, heart pounding, and looked down, unable to suppress her growing smile. An image of Athrun's handsome, depressed face entered her mind. What would he have done if he, instead of her, had been the one to walk upon this scene? Poor Athrun, she sighed. Then it hit her.

Cagalli and Meyrin had found each other, and made themselves happy, hadn't they? She pressed her lips together in a determined fashion, and ran her fingers lightly through her long, layered hair. She knew just what Shinn and Athrun needed. And well, if Athrun was happy, then Kira would be happy. A bubble of hopeful anticipation exploded within her. She smiled, a gentle, unsuspicious movement, but the fierce sparkle in her blue eyes belied the well-meant scheming beneath.

Very few people knew it, but Lacus was a matchmaker as well.

---

A/N: Also a giftfic for Thea. A spontaneous decision, on my part. ;) Take that, asucaga and asumey 'ship war! Bwaha!


End file.
